What Were They?
by takolukanow
Summary: 'M' wonders what her purpose is. With dreams filled with future VOCALOIDs and trouble understanding four of them, how will she cope as she begins to fade out of the world of VOCALOID as more come?
1. M and K

*I do not own VOCALOID or any character that appears in this work of fiction. All charcters belong to their proper companies.*

_What were they?_

_Why were they here?_

_Is there really a purpose for them being alive?_

She had always wondered this. Were they even real? What if they were just some program someone was using. With more of them appearing, she had no idea. She didn't even know her own name. Was there a reason for her being one of the first? She didn't think so. Maybe it was because she would act like a mother towards the future ones? And how come she didn't understand most of them? It seemed like they were speaking a completely different language than her. Out of the six of them, she could only understand one. He called himself 'K'. Neither of them knew where he got the name but he liked it so he kept it. He called her 'M'.

'Hey M?'  
'Yes?'  
'How come the others seem to like you but act as if I'm a failure?'  
'Do they?'  
'It seems like it.'  
'Maybe it's because you're new…?'  
'But they like Ann and she's newer than me….'  
'She speaks the same as them, so I guess they like her better.'  
K went blank. Had she said the wrong thing? He was only a year old but looked like he was in his early twenties. Even if he was, he did act like he was one sometimes. This made her laugh.

'What's so funny? Am I really a failure?'  
He had tears starting to form in his eyes. She didn't mean to upset him.  
'NO! I wasn't laughing at anything like that!' She started. She tried her best to think of something else she could say to go with it. Hm. 'If it makes you feel any better, in some ways, your better than me.'  
He stared at her. It seemed like he was thinking about how he was better. He couldn't sing as well as her, she was friendly, kind and loving. 'K' knew he couldn't beat her in any of these areas.  
'How?'  
'Well… singing.'  
'Huh? But you have much more experience than me! How could I be any better than you?'  
'You hit the notes I can't. Your special, you know? I sure once more of us start appearing in the years to come, they'll look up to you. There might be one which believes that their terrible at singing and that everyone hates them. But then I'll say "K was just like that. But look at him now. He learnt to accept who he was and he believes in himself." And you know why I'll say that?' She looked over a 'K' who seemed to really be paying attention. He seemed like he really needed to know why she would say that.  
'Because you will learn to accept yourself for who you are and not what others think you are. You might believe you're a failure now, and I can't stop you thinking that, but you can. Just try looking happy for when the next one of us comes around. Their happiness will bring you happiness because you know that you played a part in that.' She smiled. She wasn't the best at giving speeches like that but she really believed that that had done the trick.  
'You know what?' 'K' looked back at her. 'Thankyou. I'll try my hardest!' He smiled just like a child who had just received their favourite type of ice-cream.

She sighed. 'K' had fallen asleep next to her, breathing softly. What if there was one of them that would feel that way about themselves? There was the possibility that there could more than one. She had never felt that way about herself. Sure, she had felt left out due to a language barrier but never as much as it seemed to bother 'K'. It was often during the few sleepless nights she had, she wondered if there would be more of them. Recently she had been dreaming of a girl with long, blue pigtails. She used to have the same sort of dream a little bit before 'K' was found. She used to dream of a man with a blue scarf. She wondered if they others had dreamt of Ann. They might of. She never really had a way to ask them. Maybe she would dream of the girl again tonight. She could feel her eyes getting heavier with every thought. Soon, she wasn't able to keep her eyes from closing. She slowly began to drift off. She hoped to see the girl again. It was nice to see someone much younger than everyone else.

* * *

AN: So how was it? Should I do another chapter? Comments would be nice so I know where and what to improve later on.

In case people didn't get who the others where, they were: Leon, Lola, Miriam, Kaito, Sweet Ann and M being Meiko (not Sakine and Kaito will not be Shion)

Thankyou for reading!


	2. Iko And Ito

*I do not own VOCALOID or any character that appears in this work of fiction. All charcters belong to their proper companies.*

She had dreamt of her again. She seemed as she was talking, but she couldn't hear a single word. But this time, she wasn't the only one there. In the distance, she could see two blondes. They only seemed to be fourteen but she couldn't really tell. They also seemed to be twins but they didn't feel like they were. Maybe they were mirror reflections. They were calling out to the girl. Were they related? No, they couldn't be. Maybe they would know each other when they were created. They girl turned and waved at them. She started running towards them but turned around to face 'M'  
'….iko.' Was all she said.

-

'M' opened her eyes. 'K' was still sleeping. It seemed to only be early in the morning. The sun would have only just risen.  
'Iko.' She repeated to herself. What was that meant to mean? It sounded like something was missing from the start of it. Maybe it was the girl's name. Maybe even one of the reflections. Hopefully she would find out once the girl appeared.  
It had only been two months since Ann arrived and 'M' believed that they were expecting more soon. At first, four of them appeared in the first year. Well, that's what she understood from what she could understand from the other three's hand signals. They had to wait at least two years for 'K' and a bit longer than a year for Ann. How long would it take for the newer three to come? Would they arrive together?

-  
'M' could hear 'K' getting up in the other room. He wasn't the type  
to wake up by himself. Especially at this hour. Maybe he was going to the bathroom, since that was the only proper reason he would be getting up. Or maybe he had a bad dream and needed comforting. She was so deep in thought about why he would be up that she almost didn't hear the knock at her door. She jumped slightly when he knocked.  
'Hey M?'  
'Oh…um…come in.'  
He walked in and closed the door behind him. He seemed nervous about something.  
'Do you ever dream?' What was that meant to mean. Aren't dreams normal? Was he not having dreams as much as she was? Was he even dreaming at all?  
'Of course I do. Why are you asking a question like that at this hour?'  
'I couldn't sleep. I woke up after I had this one dream I keep on having.' He wasn't having the dreams too, was he? She thought it was only the older ones. But on the other hand, he could be counted as one of the older ones.  
'Do you want to talk about it?' She sat up, motioning for 'K' to sit down on the bed. He walked over without even saying a word. He was completely silent, even when he sat down. The silence dragged on for minutes as it seemed. Finally, 'K' broke the silence. Thank God.  
'What's "Ito" mean?'  
'Ito?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Was that said in your dream?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Who said it?'  
'A girl.'  
'What did she look like?' Maybe he was having the same dream as her. But why did he hear "Ito" when she had heard "Iko"?  
'She had long blue pigtails…' he said quietly. So he was having the same dream.  
'Maybe it's her name….?'  
'Maybe.'  
'To be completely honest, I have no idea what it means. I've been having the same dream as you but I heard "Iko". I'm sure I did.'  
'But how are we having the exact same dream?'  
'I don't know how but before we found you, I was having dreams of a man with a blue scarf. Just like you. Maybe she's one of us. Just waiting to be found. But now that I think about it, I never heard you say anything.'  
'K' was quiet. Maybe they were going to get a _'__sibling'. _He seemed to be slighting excited now. But on the other hand, maybe is also meant that the others did dream of Ann.

'…Would it be alright if I slept in here tonight?'  
'Of course.'

-

AN: And the second chapter is up. I would to have liked to write a bit more about the dreams but I ran out of ideas. Anyway, next chapter will be about the girl with pigtails and maybe a bit of 'K's finding.

Thankyou for reading!


	3. The Girl And Raindrops

*I do not own VOCALOID or any character that appears in this work of fiction. All characters belong to their proper companies.*

M woke up to the sound of knocking. When had they fallen back asleep? Who knows. All 'M' knew was that someone had woken her and that person was now at their front door.

She slowly got up as the knocking got louder. It seemed to be around 10am maybe. And was it raining? It didn't seem like it would yesterday. As she approached the door, she could hear a muffled voice. It was soft, soothing and overpowered the sound of raindrops on the roof which covered her and 'K' every night. Only someone so young could make a voice that. Just as she approached the door, the banging stop and the sound of something collapsing could be heard. 'M' stop dead in her tracks. Something or someone had collapsed on her doorstep. Slowly she opened the door, trying not to hit whatever might be there. She couldn't say a word. She could even yell for 'K'.

Slowly, she began staggering back towards her bedroom, the sound of rain heavier than ever. She walked over to the bed, trying to shake 'K' awake.  
'K…..K….'  
'What is it?' He sounded tired. Well no wonder.  
'….She's here.'  
'Who is?'  
'The girl in our dreams.'

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry it's so short! Hopefully I can write more next time.

Thankyou for reading!


	4. Awake

'WHAT!?' 'K' yelled as he tried to lift himself off the ground. He had basically fallen out of bed when he had heard the news. 'And you just left her there?'  
'I…I didn't know what to do...'  
'Get some blankets or something. I'll bring her in.' He left the room to go get the girl from their dreams. Was he angry at her? She didn't know what to do. She was that shocked to see her there that she forgot everything she should have done. 'M' sighed as she went to go find some of their spare their spare blankets.

'M' hurried back to their living room with a towel and two blankets. 'K' had already brought her in and had her lying on the couch. Of all the days she could have appeared, it had to be raining.  
'Can you start by drying her hair?' asked 'K' quietly, trying not to wake the girl.  
'Oh…um…sure.' 'M' replied, moving over towards her left side. Her hair was a mess. It had gotten knots all in it and only seemed to be half up. Her left side seemed to have got lose from her pigtail and was no longer tight like her right one. As she moved her hair up to dry the underside, she noticed something that none of the others had.  
'What's this number mean?'  
'What number?'  
'There's a "01" on her left arm. Under her shoulder.' 'K' moved in to take a closer look. There was a "01" on her arm. 'Maybe their connected…'  
'Who?' Had she no told him about the other two? Maybe she hadn't.  
'Well, in my dream last night, there were two others. A boy and a girl, both with blonde hair.'  
'Did they also have "01" on them?'  
'I don't know. I couldn't see them that clearly…' 'M' looked down at the girl, she seemed to be gaining some form of consciousness. 'Maybe something new is starting.' The girl started to wake. 'M' and 'K' looked down at the girl. What were they supposed to say? What if she spoke like the others? How would they explain where she was? She might not remember how she even got there.

'Where am I?'  
Thank god she spoke the same as them. Wait, what was she meant to say? She was the head of the house. Was 'K' waiting for her to say something?  
'Ah…um…somewhere safe…?' Would that answer do? Would the girl believe her?  
'What are your names?'  
'We…we don't have names. But you…you can call us M and K.' She answer, pointing at herself and 'K', shaking.  
'How about I create some then?' What? The girl was unconscious a minute ago and now she acted as if she knew them for years and only now wanted them to have nicknames.  
'Can we please 'M'?' 'K' basically begged. Did he what a name that badly?  
'I guess you can. But first, we should probably get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick.'  
'Right!' she smiled brightly. Seems as they gained member of their small family.

As they helped her stand, 'K' was full of questions. Maybe because he was one of the youngest along with Ann. Maybe he was just excited because he now had someone new to talk to. You could only talk about so much with the one person. As they walked with her to find something for her to wear, he still continued with his questions.  
'So…Do you have a name?'  
'Miku. My name is Hatsune Miku.'  
'WOW! You even have a last name!'  
'Does no one else?'  
'Nope. Just you. How can your hair be so long?'  
'I have no idea.' She giggled. It was nice hearing such cheerfulness in their household for once but that wouldn't last for long since they came across a slight problem.  
'I don't think we have anything that will fit you…' 'M' tried looking deeper into the set of draws she currently looking through. 'Maybe you could wear my gown for now.' 'M' started taking of her dressing gown, passing it to Miku. She took the gown as 'M' started pushing 'K' out of the room. What a shame for him since he still had more questions to ask. 'We'll go to the kitchen and prepare some drinks.' She called out so Miku would know where to find them. 'Just hang your clothes over the bed for now.'

'Do you think she'll pick cool names? What about last names?'  
'I have no idea, we'll find out. But for now, can you pass me the milk please?'  
'M' hummed with a smile, noting the date. August 31st. This day would now be the day they celebrated the girl's finding.

* * *

AN: This chapter is a bit later than expected but I've been trying to do as much as I can on my Research Project. I'll try to update this at least twice a month from now on. Thank you for reading.


	5. Names

'You'll be….Meiko and you can be named….Kaito.'

'Meiko and Kaito? They match 'M'! I mean… Meiko.' He looked so happy to finally receive a name, waiting a whole year for one.

'Seems like they do match.' Meiko smiled while sipping her drink. 'But where did you get such names?'  
'Meiko seems like a famous singer's name or something like that. And Kaito just sounds really cool and matches the name Meiko. Just like how you two seem to match each other.' Such a childish way to choose names. 'Any way, can I hear you two sing?'

'Sing?' Kaito said nervously. He had never been too proud of his voice, his singing voice in particular.

'Please!'

'I'd rather not to be honest.'  
'How about we hear you sing?' Meiko suggested.

'Me?'  
'Yes. The other four and us two don't have such young, refreshing voices but more…mature voices. It'll be nice change of pace. I can sing later and Kaito can sing when he feels comfortable enough to.'

'Sure. But I'd much rather sing in my outfit.' Miku replied, looking down at the gown she was wearing. 'Speaking of outfits, can I see yours?' she asking looking at the both of them.

'We should probably go and get dressed anyway.'

'Let's go then!' Kaito jumped up and grabbed Meiko by the arm, dragging her off towards her room.

It was too cold to be wearing her outfit. Normally they didn't get weather like this. With her midriff showing, the cold air had all the access it wanted. She walked back into the kitchen, Kaito at her side. He could seem to care less about the cold air. With his coat and scarf, it didn't matter at all to him. Seems they were more like opposites than matches.

'You look so cool! Both of you!' Kaito smiled at the comment as Meiko laughed. Their outfits were nothing special. They didn't stand out what so ever.

'Thank you. Anyway, your clothes are much dryer now. You can go put them on. There's also a spare brush in the bathroom if you need it.' Meiko said, pointing at Miku's hair.

'Um… would you be able to help me with that?' It was the first time she had heard the girl so shy since waking.

'Of course. Kaito?'

'Yes?'

'Can you please start preparing lunch?'

'…sure.'

'Sorry to leave you out.'

Brushing Miku's hair was a challenge. How could someone have this much of it? How could you even grow it this long without things like spilt ends? Miku would winch whenever Meiko encountered a knot. At a time like this, she was happy she had such short hair.

'I've been meaning to ask you something.' Meiko started.

'What is it?' Miku replied.

'Do you know of two blonds? A girl and a boy. Both with short hair.'

'It seems familiar. But I have no idea who you're talking about. May I ask why?'

'Um…well… how do I explain this? Err…It happened before you found us. Originally I had a dream about a man with a scarf and blue hair. That ended being Kaito. We also both had dreams with you in it but last night there were also the other two as well.'

'Do the others have the dreams? You two where saying how there are more.'

'Well, I wouldn't know. We speak a different language to us.'

'What if we learnt their language?'

'We would need a teacher.'

'Maybe there will be someone who is a teacher. Or maybe someone who can speak both languages.'

'Maybe.' She helped Miku into her outfit, teaching the girl how to tie a tie. It would be nice if there was someone who could teach them to speak to the others.

* * *

**AN: Tada! And it's early for once. I didn't even mean to foreshadow all the way to Kiyoteru. Opps. I only meant to go to Luka. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Mirrors

**AN: Turns out I forgot to upload the last chapter a few days ago so make sure you read chapter 5 before this one.**

It had been four months since Miku had arrived. Both Meiko and Kaito decided that she would be the one to live up to the most. Her voice when she sang a song she called 'Miku Miku ni shite Ageru' was so full of life. All three of them had also now encountered the other two in their own dreams. Miku seemed to understand the dreams and could tell a lot about them. She claimed that they would arrive together. One would be shy and the other lively. Both Meiko and Kaito couldn't understand how she was getting this information of just them standing there, only talking to each other in the distance. Maybe she was having different dreams to them. Maybe they were connected after all.  
'They said they're coming soon.' Miku claimed over breakfast.  
'Wait. You can hear them?' This was a first. Meiko knew for a fact she never heard Kaito speak and she only heard Miku once but she didn't even form a full word.  
'How soon?' Kaito really wanted to know when. He was tired of all girl talk.  
'The girl said by the end of this week but the boy seemed scared for some reason.'  
'Hey Meiko?' Kaito was really interested now. 'Do you think we should also get them presents? For Christmas I mean.' What a child. Maybe they should buy presents for them. If the boy was shy, a present might make him more comfortable.  
'I think we should.' Now all she had to do was figure out what to get them.

A week had past. They had celebrated Christmas and now waited for the two blonds to arrive. New Year's was fast approaching and Meiko really hoped that the two could celebrate at least that with them. Either that or Kaito's finding. Whichever ended up being closer. It was getting dark. She hoped they wouldn't appear in complete darkness until she heard a knock at their door. She doubted it might have been Leon, Lola, Miriam or Ann and both Miku and Kaito were inside. Slowly she got up out of her seat. Both Miku and Kaito poked their heads into the main room so they could see who it was. She already knew who it was. It was the other two.  
'Could we please stay here for the night?' asked the girl, the boy standing behind her, looking away.  
'Stay here for as long as you need.'

'So what are your names?' Here we go. Kaito was asking the same first question to them to as well.  
'I'm Kagamine Rin and this is Kagamine Len.'  
'So are you twins or brother and sister or…'  
'Neither. We're mirrors.' The first words that the boy says and it sounded as cold as ever. Where did Miku even get shy from? He didn't seem like it what so ever.  
'Oh…'  
'Um… we don't have any spare beds set up so you can both have mine for tonight.' Meiko offered. She needed to make them feel like they belonged here. 'I'll sleep on the couch.'  
'Thank you so much!' Rin seemed like they knew each other for years gladding accepting the bed. 'Come Len, say thank you.'  
'I'd rather not sleep in someone else's bed.' Why was this boy so cold? No one else was. She knew two of them were shy before these two; both of them being Miriam and Kaito, but no one like this before. 'I'll sleep on the couch if that's okay.'  
'Then I'll join you!'  
'No. You can sleep in the bed with her.'  
'Are you sure Len?'  
'Yea.'

'I'm sorry about him.' They had all settled into their beds now. Miku and Kaito in their own rooms and Len on the couch. Sometimes Meiko was thankful she had such a large bed.  
'It's fine. I'm sure he'll warm up to us eventually.'  
'You're the head of the house right?'  
'I guess so. I'm the oldest so I did take responsibility.'  
'Can I ask you a question?'  
'If you want.'  
'I don't mean to sound rude, but have any of you guys… well…failed?' She had to stop to think. She wouldn't call Kaito a failure but there was a time when he believed he was.  
'May I ask why first?'  
'We're not very proud of our singing voice.'  
'Hm… There was a time where Kaito, the one with dark blue hair, wasn't too proud of himself. He tries to avoid singing whenever possible. But I think it would be better to ask him. Once he's warmed up to you of course.'  
'Will that help us?'  
'Maybe. I can't speak for what he'll say. But I know that the main change will come from inside you.'  
'You think so?'  
'Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't tell you to speak to him.'  
'We'll be sure to do that. Goodnight.'  
'Goodnight.

**AN: I'm blasting through these chapters and accidently made myself sad again like when I was writing the Kaito part in the first chapter. I'm horrible when it comes to failing VOCALOIDs and I still have more to write about. But hopefully I figure out a way to put Prima into it and I am getting closer to one of my favourite VOCALOIDs. Finally! Thank you for reading.**


	7. English

*NOTE: I have included English VOCALOIDs in this chapter. Any talking done in English will be in _Italics_*

New Years had passed. Rin and Len were still becoming accustomed to their new family. Len was also slowly opening up to them.  
'Here. You two missed Christmas but we made sure you got presents.' Grinning like a child, Kaito handed both Rin and Len the small presents.  
'It was hard to figure out what you'd like so…' Miku had definitely been a major part of picking the presents. The two opened the presents, Rin faster than Len, finding a small snow dome with an orange and yellow road roller. The two just stared at them. Did they not like it?  
'This is so cool!' At least they liked it. Rin held it up and started shaking it, watching all the snow float around and land on the bottom.  
'How did you even find something like this?' Len questioned. It wasn't like Meiko could answer that since it was actually Kaito and Miku who had found them and insisted on buying them.  
'We found them when buying each other presents.' Miku claimed. 'Since your part of the family, it's important that we act like it and include you two in things.' Miku smiled. Turned out that Meiko wasn't the only one you could give speeches like that.  
'Does that mean we need to get something for you three?' Rin started worrying. She had only known them for a couple of week.  
'Of course not. Although, if you do want to get a present for someone, you'll need to get for Kaito in February.' Meiko said, looking over at Kaito.  
'So you better get to know him!' Miku laughed. All of a sudden, they heard a knock at their door. Meiko walked over to reveal Leon, holding a note with extremely simple English written on it. The rest of them, expect Len, looked other Meiko's shoulder, Leon passing the note to her. In that year she spent with them, she was able to grasp a basic understanding of the language. Leon himself seemed surprised to see two new members of their family.  
'Oh…um…Miku...Rin' said Meiko, pointing over her shoulder at Miku and Rin 'Len.' Pointing more into the house at Len.  
'What does it say?' Miku questioned.  
'_New….one…sings…diff…er…ant_. New one sings different, I think.' Meiko said. '_How is differant?'_ Her English was horrible. Even she knew that. Maybe Miku was right. They did need a teacher of some sort. _  
'She can sing opera. The rest of us can't.'  
'Can we see?' _how she hoped she said that right.  
'_Come with me then. I'm sure the others will be happy to see you.'_ Meiko had no idea what the second thing was. She just nodded and turned to the others.  
'Would you guys like to go meet someone new?'  
'Someone new?' asked Kaito.  
'C'mon Len, it'll be fun.' Rin grinned as she jumped over to Len, who had turned his back.  
'I guess so'  
'Can we also ask about the dreams?' Miku inquired. She had really taken a liking to the dreams.  
'I have no idea how to ask such a question so no.' 

As they walked over to where the other four had been staying, Meiko started questioning things. They had recently started children and now they got someone who can sing completely different to them. Would the original five of them soon be, in a way, outdated?  
_'Here we are.'_ They all looked to toward Leon as he spoke. He started turning around to find the new girl. _'This is Pri-ma'  
_'Prima? Is that her name?' asked Rin, looking over to Meiko then back to Prima.  
'Yes it is. _Hello. My name is Meiko.'  
'Good morning. I'm Prima.' _Said the girl. The girl seemed to look like any other member of her family. Wearing a long black dress, it did make her slightly different though. No one else but Ann had an outfit like that. The only other person that had an outfit that stood out apart from those two was Kaito. Maybe others would also standout in the future. _'Who are the others?'_  
'_This is Kai-to. Mi-ku. Rin and Len.' _Meiko replied, pointing towards at each member of her family, speaking slowly so Prima could get her head around their names. '_We only just met but can you sing?'  
'Of course.' _Prima smiled, standing up. The whole room went quiet, just waiting to hear someone sing differently to the rest of them. As she starting singing, everyone remained quiet. They were all mesmerised by her singing. She could reach all the high notes perfectly. As she finished her song, everyone stayed quiet with all that could be heard was Leon's clapping. Slowly, Len raised his hands to start clapping, Miku following quickly. Soon, all seven of them were clapping, Prima blushing.  
_'Your voice is very pretty.'_  
_'Thank you very much.'_

**AN: Ha-ha, I figured out how to add in Prima and finally got around to introducing one of the Engloids. Next chapter I think I'll explore more into Rin and Len since there are a couple of weeks in between Act2 and the next VOCALOID but about 5 months in between Prima and Act2. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Tears and Comfort

'I was wondering… how come you three have numbers on your arm?' asked Kaito. Meiko would admit that it was bothering her as well.  
'I have no idea why.' Replied Len, looking at his "02" on his shoulder.  
'Do you think future ones will also have it?'  
'Maybe. But it'll probably be a "03" instead.'  
'What is one of us changed? Would the number also change?' questioned Rin.  
'Changed?' asked Meiko.  
'Yeah like…say someone happened to me and Len. Would it change to "03" or stay as "02"?'  
'Well, we couldn't really answer that since we don't even know what it means yet.'  
'Oh.'  
'Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out on day.'  
'Kaito. Can we ask a question?'  
'What? Um…sure…I guess.' Kaito replied nervously.  
'I mean, you don't have to answer but how to you cope with not liking your voice?' The two of them were still concerned about their voices.  
'Um…I really have no idea on how to answer that. Sorry.' Poor Kaito. It seemed like he really didn't know how. But on the other hand, he had trouble answering a lot of questions about himself.  
'That's fine. We can wait for an answer.

Meiko laid in her bed all night, no getting a wink of sleep. All that she thought about were the events of that day. Maybe she was going to become, in a way, out-dated. Not only her but Leon, Lola, and Miriam as well. Maybe even Kaito as well. That scared her. She has always been able to deal with differences before. She was able to get used to the others speaking another language. She was able to deal with the fact she basically started raising a family. She was even able to deal with Kaito's constant worrying. She told herself that she can live with this. She could do this. Even if she had to it by herself. By herself. Herself. She burst into tears. She couldn't do it by herself. There was no way she could. She knew she also couldn't bring Kaito down with her. He was pretty happy with how things currently were and would probably stay that way for a while. When they were with Prima and Leon, she was told that the first three of them had been feeling different. Oh, how she hoped it had nothing to do with who they were. If it did, she would surely be next. She couldn't deal with this.

Thoughts of their futures ran through her mind that night as well. Would the four of them be able to cope without her? Maybe the younger three could but Kaito might not be able to. His whole life had been at her side. She was the one to first dream of all of them. She would be the one to dream if there was more that spoke their language. She would be the one to help them through hard times. She would be the one to look after them. She didn't want to leave. She started crying harder than ever. All she wanted to do was sleep to escape from her thoughts. She had a family to raise now and needed to look out for them. Oh, how it would be nice for someone else to take over for a while.

The night had passed and Meiko hadn't gotten any sleep. She had stopped her crying not long after but her eyes were still red. She laid in her bed that morning, hearing everyone wake up. Her door was locked, not allowing anyone to come in. If someone knocked she would ignore them, giving them the impression she was still sleeping.  
'Meiko?' Len called as he knocked on her door. She ignored him. 'We've heard you rustling all morning. We know you're awake.' She tried her hardest to ignore him. 'I heard you crying last night. I just want to know if you're okay.' She got up. 'Can I come in? 'Meiko walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door the tiniest bit to give him the okay signal. Len opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He had a bottle of water in hand for her. Meiko laid back in her bed, turning away from him. Len sat on her bed after placing the bottle next to her. The silence stayed in between them for what seemed like hours. 'Are you okay?'  
'Yea.' She whispered.  
'Do you want anything?'  
'No.' they sat there for longer. She was happy it wasn't someone else in here. If it was, they would just be asking questions and she would probably feel even worse. Len might have been one of the most coldest but he was one of the most thoughtful. She had her head still trying to get around everything she thought of last night when she heard a knock at her door. Len looked over at the door then at Meiko. 'You can open it.' Len walked over to open the door to reveal Rin.  
'Are you okay?' asked Rin, walking through the doorframe to stand at the end of her bed.  
'I'm fine.'  
'She's just not feeling well. That's all.' Said Len, trying to push the conversation somewhere else.  
'So she's sick?'  
'Nothing that a sleep won't fix. Let's leave Rin.' Finished Len, walking out with Rin.  
'Have a good sleep and get better.' Rin called as Len closed the door. Meiko smiled to herself. Maybe a sleep would help. Who knows, maybe she'd even dream up someone knew.

**AN: I've finished my research outcome and so I took a tiny break to write this. I mainly wrote this to get the word out about fan input for but I also really wanted to write something like this. I was going to put this in the 2009 arc but I think it works now since another adult VOCALOID is coming out right after I go through Kagamine Act 2. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Get Well Soon

*NOTE: I have included English VOCALOIDs in this chapter. Any talking or writing done in English will be in _Italics_*

'OKAY! So Meiko's not well and asleep so I suggest we do something for her!' called Rin, holding their meeting as far away from Meiko's room as possible.  
'Like what?' asked Kaito.  
'How about we make something? Like a cake or something.' Suggested Miku.  
'It's a good idea but a cake might not be the best idea for someone who's unwell.' Len told them, knowing that she really wasn't unwell.  
'Let's make a card and get everyone to sign it!' suggested Rin.  
'Everyone? You mean like Prima and stuff?'  
'Yeah! I'm sure she'd love it!' burst Rin, jumping up in the air.  
'But how do we ask them? Meiko was the one who spoke their language.' Miku added. That was a problem.  
'Simple, we get Kaito to do it.'  
'WH-what? But I can't…' started Kaito, looking down.  
'You used to hang around them, right? Surely you know enough to ask them to sign a card.'  
'Rin, you can't just assume that.' Len told her.  
'I-I can try if the card will really help…' Kaito piped up.  
'Thank you!' cried Rin, jumping over to hug him. She almost knocked him off his feet as Miku and Len both tried to help him keep his balance.  
'So how do we make the card?' Asked Miku.

'TADA!' cried Rin, holding up the finished card for everyone to see. It was made out of red cardboard with 'Hope you get better' written on it. It was going to say 'Get well soon' but Len had to fight to get the idea gone since she wasn't really sick. It definitely took some time trying to convince the girls. It seemed like Kaito was easier to reason with than Miku and Rin.  
'It looks so good!' Miku said, clapping her hands together. 'Now all we have to do is get everyone to sign it.'  
'Let's go then. You know what to say?' Rin asked, looking over at Kaito.  
'I think so…' he replied nervously as he grabbed a pen to sign is name. After all four of them had signed it, Rin and Kaito left to go get the other six to sign it as well with Miku and Len staying with Meiko. As they waked towards where the others were living, Rin could hear Kaito mumbling something to himself, nervousness all over his face.  
'You'll be fine. I'm here so if they don't get what you're saying, I'll force them to sign.' Rin laughed, posing to make herself look like she was a body builder or something. Kaito couldn't help but laugh.  
'Thank you.'  
'KAI-TO!' both Rin and Kaito looked over to see who was calling him. They could see Lola waving her hands like crazy, trying to get his attention. They ran over to her and Ann, both of them heading towards their own household.  
_'Why're you two out?' _ask Lola, noticing the card. '_Is that for me? You shouldn't have.' _She joked, laughing.  
_'Um…it for Meiko. She sick and...Um…' _how was he meant to ask them to sign? He had never heard anyone say a word like that before.  
_'You want us to sign it?' _asked Ann, smiling at the two.  
'_Please.'  
'What does it say?'_ asked Lola, looking at the card once Rin had passed it to them, seeming impressed by it.  
_'Um...Hope you… get…better…' _Rin could feel everything that was running through his mind.  
_'Let's go inside and we'll get the rest.'_ Ann said, passing the pen back to Rin. Six signatures down, four to go.

'_Leon! Miriam! Prima!' _shouted Lola as they walked into the house, trying to attract the attention of her siblings. Prima and Miriam walked into the main room where they now were. They seemed pleased to see Kaito and Rin.  
_'What is it?' _asked Prima, walking over to them.  
_'Where's Leon?'_ Ann asked, noticing that Leon hadn't entered.  
_'I'm righ_t _here.'_ Leon called from the kitchen.  
_'Get your butt in here. We have something important to say.'_ As Leon entered the room, Lola held up the card. _'Meiko is sick and the others want us to sign this card for her.'  
'She's sick?'_ questioned Leon. _'I can't recall her ever get sick before.'  
'Um…_Len_ said it was… low sick.'_ Kaito replied. How he hoped he said that right.  
_'Low sick? You mean she's get better fast. Like a one off thing?' _Asked Prima, still sightly confused at what he had said. Kaito just nodded, embarrassment taking control of his face.  
_'Don't worry. You're going to get better at speaking to us soon.' _Miriam encouraged, taking the pen from Leon to sign the card.  
'_Oh...Um…Thank you.'_ whispered Kaito.  
'_What about you then? Can you speak with us?'_ asked Ann, looking towards Rin. She just shook her head. There was no way she could speak with them. She had only picked up a few words now and when meeting Prima. Once all three of them had signed the carded, Kaito thanked them and started heading off until Leon stopped them.  
_'Give this to her. Lola cooked it and Meiko always did like it.'_ Leon said, passing Rin a container full with some sort of pasta dish. They both nodded and left.

'We're back!' Rin called as she entered the house, Kaito following her. When they entered through the door, they both noticed that Meiko was now up, wrapped in a blanket and lying on the couch.  
'Welcome back.' Miku and Len welcomed them. 'Did you get it done?' she whispered.  
'Yep.'  
'Pass here. I figured out what to write in it.' Said Len, motioning for the card.  
'We even got a present.' Rin blurted out after Len passed the card back to her.  
'A present?' called Meiko from over the couch. All four of them froze in their spots. Meiko raised herself up so she could hang over the back of the couch. Bags surrounded her red eyes from her lack of sleep.  
'Where were you two anyway?' she asked, looking towards Rin and Kaito.  
'Um… we knew that you weren't well so here!' Rin said, passing her the card. Meiko stared at the card, trying to take in what was happening with her sleep deprived mind. Slowly, she reached her arm out to accept the gift. Opening it slowly to reveal little notes inside from everyone. She took her time reading each one and tried her best to read the others.  
"Get well soon!" -Rin  
"We send our wishes for you. Hope you feel better." -Miku  
"Hope you're feeling okay. We hope you'll get better soon." -Kaito  
_"Poor you! Get well soon, Okay?" -Ann  
"Once you get better, we'll visit. Okay? Get better soon! xoxo" -Lola  
"We all hope you're okay. Just take it easy for now." -Miriam  
"Hope you get better." -Prima  
"Hope you feel better soon, Meiko. Here's a present to help." –Leon_  
"I hope you know how many people care about you. Get better soon." –Len  
She could help but smile. Even thought Kaito, Miku, Rin, Ann, and Prima didn't seem to know what was going through her mind, the other four did.  
'Thank you.' Meiko weakly smiled.  
'Leon gave us this as well. He said you liked it.' Rin smiled back, passing her the dish with Lola's cooked meal in it.  
'Now I have to thank them.' Meiko laughed, getting up to put the food in the fridge.  
'We'll put it away. You just rest.' Said Miku, grabbing the dish from her hands.  
'You really don't have to…'  
'We do. We're family after all.' Chimed in Kaito, smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

**AN: New chapter and I finally introduced the other four VOCALOIDs. Hopefully I get to Act2 in the next chapter because I really want to add the net three so I can explain the dreaming system. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Updates

*NOTE: I have made a large time skip due to the fact that only one thing happened in between Prima and Kagamine Act2 and that was Kaito's second anniversary. I have planned to come back to that so don't worry.*

'MEIKO!' shouted Miku and Kaito, running into her room late at night. Lights were on in just about every room they had run through to get to her. As they ran up to her, she slowly got up and turned on her lamp, rubbing her eyes.  
'What is it?' she yawned, trying to focus her eyes.  
'We-we can't fi-find…' started Kaito until Miku interrupted him.  
'WECANTFINDRINANDLENANYWHERE!' Miku called through her tears.  
'Calm down. What's happened?' she said, trying to calm the two down.  
'Rin and Len…we can't find them…' Kaito said, tears starting to form. Meiko noticed the tears and slowly got out of her bed to hug both of them.  
'Are you sure? Did you check everywhere?'  
'Ye…yes…' sobbed Miku, head resting on Meiko's chest.  
'Everywhere?'  
'Everywhere.'  
'Did you check outside?'  
'Um…no…'  
'Then let's go get the torches and check outside. They could have left for a walk.' Meiko broke the hug and started going to the torches, the other two following her silently. She tried to remain as calm as she could to avoid worrying the younger two. 'Here. We'll check the back first.'

They wondered around the backyard, trying to find some sort of human life but no matter how hard they checked, the two couldn't be found. Meiko told Miku and Kaito to stay and check around the front of the house while she went to check with Leon to see if they went there. They hadn't. She started to get worried. They weren't the type of kids to just walk out of the house in the middle of the night. Miriam had suggested looking where they met them but that was at the house. Following Miriam's idea slightly, she ran to the place that had meaning for her.

As Kaito and Miku checked around their house, Miku's phone started flashing to inform her that she had gotten a text. It was from Meiko.  
'She says she found them.' Kaito sighed a sigh of relief when he heard that.  
'Where are they?'  
'It doesn't say but looking at where her phone is on the map….they're over this way.' Miku replied, running of in the direction where Meiko was.

Rin and Len were still out cold when the over two arrived, lying together in the grass.  
'Why are they here?' asked Miku, out of breath from the run.  
'I don't know but let's take them back.' Meiko replied, starting to hoist Rin onto her back. Miku and Kaito followed this by trying to get Len on Kaito's.

As they walked back, Rin and Len on Meiko's and Kaito's backs out cold and Miku holding the torches so they didn't trip, the night started to become sunrise.  
'Why would they just leave?' asked Miku, turning of the torches.  
'I have no idea why. Neither you or Kaito ever did this or anyone else for that matter.' Meiko said, adjusting Rin around.  
'Do you think they'll know?'  
'Hopefully...' Meiko replied as they approached the house.  
'How did you find them?' asked Kaito.  
'Miriam suggested that I check where we found them but that was the house so I decided to try the rest of us then. Since Miku was also at the house, I tried where we found you.' She answered, turning to face him.

As they entered the house, the two of them went to go put the two back to bed while Miku put the torches away. As she laid Rin down, she noticed something different.  
'Kaito. Come look at this.' Meiko motioned for him to come over to her after he had put Len down.  
'What is it?'  
'You know the "02"?'  
'Yes…?'  
'It's different now.'  
'How?'  
'It say "Act2" under it now.'  
'"Act2"? asked Miku from the doorway.  
'Yea. Do you have anything like that?' Meiko asked her. Miku lifted up her arm to reveal that hers hadn't changed. She showed the two of them that is hadn't. 'Kaito. Check if Len's got it.' Kaito walked back over to Len, moving the blanket off his left arm to reveal that he also had it.  
'They're not sick are they?' asked Miku, looking worried.  
'I don't think they're sick. I guess it's more like they changed.'  
'Changed?'  
'Maybe you could say something like updated…'  
'Updated? Like a machine?' The two of them were stirring. Kaito tried to whisper so he didn't wake them.  
'I guess so… but let's leave them for now. They need rest.' Meiko whispered back, leaving the room. The other two followed her out. 

**AN: I'm thinking about maybe doing all VOCALOID updates like this but it would get iffy if I continued this into this year's set of VOCALOID since a child got updated. Maybe each VOCALOID will be different, who knows (I don't). Also, a new VOCALOID next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Samurai

*NOTE: For the new VOCALOID in this chapter, I will be going by the official English spelling of his name.*

'And you still haven't figured out what it means?' asked Miku. 'But you've had it for a two weeks now.'  
'Just because we've had it for two weeks doesn't mean we know what it means.' Retaliated Len over the dinner table.  
'Then why is it there?'  
' Miku.' Meiko said coldly. The look she got in reply to that looked like someone out of a horror film. She had never heard Meiko speak like that before.  
'…yes?' she answered, hesitantly.  
'Why don't you just leave it alone? I'm sure we'll figure it out.'  
'But I wanna know now.' She whined. What a child.  
'None of us know what it means, Miku.' Said Kaito, picking up his plate to take over to the sink, grabbing Rin's while up.  
'Thank you.' Rin thanked, turning her attention to Meiko. 'But what if it's something…' She was cut of short as they heard a knock at the door. It must have been one of the others. Meiko stood up to go answer it until Kaito told her to sit back down.  
'I'll get it. You're still eating.' Kaito said, walking out of the room to the front door. As he left, Rin quieted down, trying to hear what was going to happen.  
'Rin, don't be rude.' Len said in reply to her actions, whacking her over the head.  
'OW! Come on! I just want to know who it is!' she whined, straining her neck to see out the door way. She almost fell out of her chair when she heard Kaito scream for his dear life.

All of their heads shot up as Meiko ran out to him, the rest of them following her. She ran as fast as she could to see what had happened. It surely wasn't too bad. Was it? As she got to her door, she could have screamed but Miku did it for her. In front of them was the tallest man they had ever seen before and attached to his waist was a sword. No wonder Kaito had screamed.  
'I'm sorry to have caused any trouble…' he spoke, holding his hand out to help Kaito off of the ground. Kaito reluctantly to his hand.  
'I'm sure he's fine. May I ask you who you are?' ask Meiko, trying to keep her calm. If she was to do something rude in his standards, she was sure he would do something with that sword.  
'Oh, sorry. I'm Gackpo Camui.' He replied.  
'That's such a cool name!' yelled Rin, running up to him. 'Can I touch you sword?'  
'Rin!' called Meiko, trying to get her away from him. Everyone else she had met seemed just fine but meeting someone who had access to a weapon was different. She didn't know if he was able to be trusted straight away.  
'What?'  
'That's…that's not something you ask as soon as who met someone.'  
'But it looks so cool!'  
'Miburi.' All five of them turned their heads to try and understand what Camui had just said.  
'Miburi?' Len repeated.  
'My swords name is Miburi. Not "it".'  
'That's even cooler!' shouted Rin, making the others flinch. Once Rin had said this, she realised something. He did speak the same language as them but she hadn't dreamt of him. She had dreamt of the other four so why not him. She looked at him, Camui looking uncomfortable at the loud, sword like noises Rin was making. He seemed like he could be trusted. She waved her hand in the direction of Kaito to pull him away from a moment.

'I don't trust him.' Said Kaito bluntly.  
'Why not? Rin definitely seems interested in him.'  
'He has a sword.'  
'Yes, that will be a problem but…'  
'He wasn't in the dreams either.'  
'What? Neither was Prima or Ann.'  
'They both speak differently to us. He doesn't.'  
'Kaito, please. He probably has nowhere.'  
'I understand that but…'  
'Is it the sword?'  
'There are kids here and there will probably be more.' With that, Meiko sighed. She understood that he cared for their safety but she could just leave Camui outside of their door.  
'I'll talk to him about staying and the sword. Okay?' Kaito nodded.

'MEIKO! HE HAS NOWHERE TO GO!' Rin cried, clinging onto Meiko and hanging on for dear life as soon as she re-entered the room.  
'Rin, please let go.' She replied, trying to pull the girl of her. 'May we talk?' she asked Camui.  
'Sure…' Meiko took him to where Kaito was still standing, nervousness in his eyes.  
'We're willing to let you stay but on one condition.'  
'We don't want the sword here.'  
'Kaito! That's not it at all.'  
'What do you mean? I don't like the sword.'  
'The sword's not for fighting. I couldn't hurt anyone with it if I wanted to.' Camui said, trying to pry the attention to the good part of his sword.  
'What?'  
'It makes music. Not wounds.'  
'Music? Like notes?' Kaito seemed confused at this.  
'Yes.'  
'But it's a sword.'  
'Yes.'  
'Okay, so it's not dangerous but we would prefer if you didn't carry it with you at all times.' Said Meiko. 'We also don't have any spare rooms. We might have to change the arrangements.' She continued, looking over at Kaito. 'There's enough room in my room, do you want to move into mine?' She asked Kaito.  
'And give up my room?' he asked, seeming shocked.  
'I'll figure something else out then.' She sighed.

The night had come and the rooms had been re-arranged. Miku was to stay with Meiko for the time being until the rooms were to be arranged again when someone new came.  
'This brings back memories.' Miku whispered into the back.  
'How?' asked Meiko, turning to face the girl in her bed.  
'When I first came here. This is where I slept.'  
'It is, isn't it?'  
'Yea.'  
'Well, you have your own bed tomorrow.'  
'I don't want my own bed. I like being here.'  
'It can't stay like this.'  
'Yes it can.' Miku giggled.  
'It really can't.' Meiko sighed.  
'Can I ask a question?'  
'Sure.'  
'How come you guys let him stay?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Wasn't Kaito against it?'  
'He was but… I just couldn't leave him. How would you feel if I just left you?'  
'I don't know… left out. Forgotten.'  
'Exactly. I couldn't just do that to him. Especially when he has nowhere to go.'  
'Another question. How come Kaito wouldn't give up his room?'  
'He didn't say. One of them plans was to move Rin in with you and Len with Kaito but that might have been harder since those two are that close.' She held up her fingers, showing the girl that they were crossed . Miku couldn't help but laugh.  
'Good night.'  
'Good night.'

**AN: GACKPOID IS IN! I finally got in another male. I'm sooooo happy right now! I still don't really know how I'll work his personality out since I don't imagine him like the Camui I have in my other fan fiction and I would like to point out that as far as I know, his sword is a sword (In a way. It still makes music) . The not hurting part was made up for the sake of trust but I'll keep it that way until Internet Co. releases more info on his sword (which probably won't happen). Also a reminder that I am taking song requests for Book Of Songs! Thankyou for reading!**


	12. Eggplant and Tomato Confit

***NOTE: AN: I'm so sorry that all the chapters for my stories are later than usual. I had my drama rehearsals and performance for the past two weeks, I had to try and pass English, and I had to deal with a health issue. Hopefully, I be completely updated soon!*  
**

When Meiko woke, she noticed that Miku had already left the bed. She looked over to see that it was only 7. Normally the girl wouldn't wake until 10. It was quite strange to see that Miku was up so early. As she left the room she could hear music being played in their yard. Meiko wondered out to see what was being played. She could have died right there when she saw Rin swinging a sword all over the place. Her mouth went dry and her body shook. Where had she gotten the sword from?  
'Ah! You're awake!' Rin called, dropping the sword and running over to her. Meiko just stood where her feet were planted, unable to move one step. 'You should give it a try!' Rin said, pointing at the sword that lay on the ground. Meiko placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
'Promise me you won't play with that again.'  
'Miburi!' she called, pointing out her mistake.  
'I'm sorry if I caused any trouble.' Camui ran over to her, bowing once he reached the two of them. Oh. She had gotten it from him. Her mind must have gone blank as soon as she saw the sword.  
'Please…please don't let them touch it.'  
'I understand.' Camui replied  
'Aw… why not?' questioned Rin, her fun being taken away from her.  
'I just… I just don't want you too.'  
'But's its totally safe!'  
'I know but…'  
'You're no fun, are you?' Rin muttered, Meiko only just being able to make it out. Meiko sighed, turning her back on the girl to find the other three.

As she wondered through their household, she noticed how unusually quite it was. She checked the rooms to see that Kaito was still sleeping but couldn't find any sign of Miku or Len. She walked back out into the main room to see that both Camui and Rin were there. Camui was starting to read through a book he had found and Rin laying on the ground, complaining about her and her harshness. She stopped speaking once she knew that she was in the room with the two of them.  
'Um…eh…'  
'Do you have any idea where the other two are?' she asked, not needing to hear what the girl was trying to say.  
'Oh…they left to buy some things.'  
'What? We only just brought a whole bunch of stuff.'  
'They said that they'll make dinner or something like that.'  
'Dinner?'  
'Yeah, for Camui as a welcoming gift.'  
'They could have just used what we had…'  
'Their inviting everyone else over so they went to buy more.'  
'May I ask a question?' Camui asked, placing the book in his lap.  
'Anything!' Rin jumped up, skipping over to him.  
'What is everyone else like?'  
'Leon, Lola, and Miriam raised Meiko! They seem really cool!' Rin said, jumping up even more.  
'I wouldn't say raised but they did find me.' Meiko tried to calm the girl down but she just kept moving around everywhere.  
'And then Ann and Prima are so pretty!'  
'What about the other three who live here?'  
'Miku is really good at singing. Kaito's really sort of shy but he's really cool and then Len's like my brother basically.'  
'Wait. You're not siblings?'  
'Nope. As Len said "We're mirrors."'  
'It can be hard to get your head around…' laughed Meiko, still trying to get the girl to sit down. 'It took Kaito some time.'  
'I have another question. What exactly are we? From what I understand, we're not human. Well, I'm not at least.' Meiko and Rin glanced at Camui, surprised at the question. Neither of them had thought about it before.  
'To be completely honest, we don't know. Four of us have been around since 2004 and that question still hasn't been answered.'  
'But we'll figure it out!' Rin called, running up to the doorway since Kaito had awakened.  
'Where's the other two?' he yawned, walking towards the three of them.  
'They went to buy some things for dinner.'  
'Dinner?'  
'Yeah! We're inviting everyone over to meet Camui!'  
'But dinner is a pretty social event…'  
'And?'  
'Well…it involves talking and we can only speak a tiny bit of their language...'  
'He's right. You guys should really consult us first when arranging things like this.' Meiko added, slightly unimpressed with the younger three's actions now that Kaito had brought up the issue.  
'But we can learn from them!' Rin complained, wanting the other five to visit them.  
'I think having 11 people in a house isn't the best for someone who just arrived here.' Meiko replied, making head movements towards Camui.  
'Oh…'

* * *

The other two had arrived home and had started cooking. They said it was a surprise and refused to let anyone in. If someone needed a drink, they would get it themselves instead of letting the other in. Meiko never knew they could be that strict when it came to cooking. She was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen while Miku got her a tea.. She had already made sure that the two didn't invite the other five to dinner. They would have to be invited over when Camui got used to everything. She even tried to see what they were cooking but all she could see were multiple vegetables and fruit.  
'You two do know that Rin will fight to eat this.' She said as Miku brought over her drink.  
'Well it's not for her but for Camui.' She replied, passing her the drink and fixing up her buns which had come lose.  
'Can't you guys give me a hint on what it is?'  
'Nope.'  
'Why not?'  
'We've already said that it's a surprise.'  
'I know but surely you can tell the head of house.'  
'Nope. It's even a secret from you.' Len called from chopping board that he was currently occupying. Miku skipped over the other sink to wash her hands from touching her hair and got straight back to work. It was worth a shot trying to get them to tell. Meiko walked away, sighing.

'WOW! This looks great. I don't want to eat it now.' Kaito said when Miku and Len brought over the plates to the four of them. As they placed each plate down, each of them admired Miku's decorating skills that made the dish stand out the most. The only person who wasn't as excited as the rest was Rin. As she looked over her plate, noticing that she could see all the different types of healthy food that were used. Sure, she had never tried a couple of them before but that didn't stop her from making the look she wore on her face.  
'You gotta eat it, you know...' Len said as he brought his own plate to the table and sat, noticing the look she was making.  
'I know but…'  
'Don't worry, it tastes fine. We both tried it already.' Miku said as she clapped her hands together to give thanks. They all followed in suite and began eating.  
'What is this anyway?' Meiko asked, enjoying the flavour the dish that was dancing on her tongue.  
'Eggplant and Tomato Confit.' Len replied, moving his first bite towards his mouth.  
'Eggplant? How did you how to cook it? We've never had it before.' Rin said, trying to bring it to her mouth, not enjoying the smell the purple fruit was giving off.  
'We had to search online.' Miku laughed in reply.

They all ate the meal, just about all of them enjoying every bite that was rich with flavour and colour. Out of the six of them, there was no denying that Camui had enjoyed in the most.  
'Was it really that good?' Miku asked him afterwards as he insisted on helping them both Miku and Len with the dishes. Of course they wouldn't let him since it was for him.  
'It was. The eggplant was cooked very well.'  
'Wait. Do you know how to cook it?'  
'Yes. It's not very hard.'  
'Do you know any other dishes with it?' Len asked, wanting to cook more with it in the future.  
'Not very many but I could show them to you one time.'  
'Really? Please do!' Miku said, clapping her soap covered hands together.

They all retired for the night with most of them surely asleep by now. Meiko could hear the soft breaths of Miku beside her. She made a mental note to buy a new bed for the girl. She had tried to fall asleep but her mind wouldn't let her. Her mind wanted to know why none of them dreamt of Camui. She could understand why both Ann and Prima didn't appear in her dreams but she couldn't understand why he didn't. He spoke the same tongue as them. Maybe as more came, only a select few would dream of them. But Kaito hadn't dreamt of him either and the other three were also pretty surprised to see him. How she hoped that the dreams continued. She really did like them. She tried to move the thoughts out of her mind to sleep for the night.

* * *

'MEIKO! I HAD A DREAM WITH THIS WOMAN IN IT!' Rin called as Meiko walked out into the main room the next morning. Thinking back the night before, Meiko realised that she had also dreamt of someone. A woman around her age from what she could recall.  
'She was in mine too! She was really pretty!' Miku followed, both of them running up to her.  
'You mean the woman with pink hair? She was in mine as well.' Meiko replied to the two girls. They both seemed mesmerised by the woman's looks. Meiko would admit that she rather gorgeous.  
'Her skirt was so pretty as well!' Rin admired.  
'And her chest piece too! It'd be cool to have something like that!' Miku admitted.  
'I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say that you dreamt of a girl?' Camui said, walking up behind them. All three of them turned to face him.  
'Yep. She looked so pretty with her pink hair and…' Miku started.  
'Pink hair?'  
'Yes. About this long.' Meiko said, bring her hand down to her thigh to indicate the length of the hair.  
'Did you also have the dream?' Rin asked.  
'Not of the woman you're talking about.' He replied, shaking his head.  
'What do you mean?' Meiko asked.  
'She had short green hair.' All three of them were surprised to hear him having a different dream to them. How could he possibly have a different dream?

**AN: Finished this chapter! I actually had to research for this chapter with all the food/table related stuff. I should also point out that the dreams aren't accurate. If you were to take Rin and Len as an example, Rin would be dreamt of first since she was announced first with Len following her two months later. Not both at the same time as like what I have done with Luka and Gumi. Both of them were announced in 2009. **

**I'll like to point out that now this story is now on hiatus for the rest of November and the month of December as I start something new during the month. I'll be on school holidays in about a week so I can prepare a chapter or two but I won't be fixing them up until January maybe. **

**I will return to this in January and hopefully I'll get Luka introduced by the 30****th**** of January (Also my 17****th****!) and hopefully finish the 2009 arc by March and with that arc, I can finally explain the dreaming system which I've said I would do multiple times! Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
